


Happily

by PaintTheWorldDifferent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fake Relationship, I think that's it - Freeform, Jealous Louis, M/M, Mentions of Sex, angsty Harry, betraying friends, if I think of more i'll add them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintTheWorldDifferent/pseuds/PaintTheWorldDifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based off "Happily", by One Direction. Written for youhadmeatoopshi on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Eleanor. Louis' reactions are typical for someone in a relationship they don't want to be in.

_Kiss_

 "Haz, I've got to--"

  _Kiss_

 "Haz, really, I've--"

  _Kiss kiss kisskisskisskiss_

 Louis pulled away giggling. "Hazza, I've got to go."

 "But Lou, I don't want you to go." Harry frowned slightly.

 "And I don't want to go, but we've been in here for 15 minutes already and you know how clever our fans are." Louis said, winking at his longtime boyfriend.

 "Fine but one more kiss?" Harry said hopefully. 

 "No because that's what you said seven kisses ago!" Louis said, ducking under Harry where he had Louis pinned against the bathroom wall.

 "I love you!" Louis whispered before leaving the restroom.

 Eleanor stood nearby, tapping her foot and humming to herself and sipping on Starbucks.

 "Hello, love." Louis said, kissing Eleanor's cheek. She looped her arm through his and they walked back towards the party.

 Harry sat with his back against the door,  waiting for the coast to clear so he could leave without letting on that he and Louis were in here together.

 After another ten minutes had passed, Harry got up and walked out, running into a boy on the way out.

 "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Harry said, helping the guy up.

 "Oh no, it was me." He said, dusting himself off and holding his hand out to Harry. "I'm Lysander. Lysander Rain." He said.

 "Harry." He said. "Styles." He added as an afterthought. 

 "Oi, you look kind of familiar. Have we met before?" Lysander said.

 "I'm, uh, in a band." Harry smiled politely.

 "Oh, alright. Anyway, I better head back." Lysander said. 

 "Yeah, I was also headed in that direction." Harry said.

 Lysander and Harry walked back towards the party, idly chatting about the music and food that was provided.

 Once they entered the main room, Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to Louis in the middle of the dance floor with Eleanor and some of her friends. He schooled his face into a blank expression to hide his scowl, just like he was taught by Management.

 Lysander leaned closer to Harry to be heard over the music. "Is that one yours?" He said, gesturing towards Eleanor or Louis, who were both in that direction.

 "No." Harry said immediately, keeping his face blank while answering both possible questions. "That guy is my best mate. That's his girlfriend." He explained. Lysander nodded.

 Louis was having fun with Eleanor. To be honest, he really enjoyed her company. He hated lying to her, but he couldn't risk telling her the truth and then her telling everyone.

 The current song switched to a One Direction song, and Louis groaned as Eleanor giggled. Louis scanned the crowd with his eyes, looking for Harry so he could complain via facial expression. But when he found him, Harry wasn't looking in his direction like usual. He was actually standing uncomfortably close to another bloke, a sight which twisted Louis' insides.

 He started to storm off in that direction when slim fingers weaved themselves through his. 

 "Where are you going?" Eleanor asked.

 "Just to talk to Harry." He said. If she noticed his anger she didn't say anything, but Louis didn't think she noticed. After all, their entire relationship had been a cover and she never suspected. 

 Louis calmly walked over to Harry and this stranger, not being able to afford stomping with Eleanor attached to him. 

 "Hey, Harry!" Louis said, perhaps a little too loudly. 

 "Hey, Louis." Harry said, smiling at him fondly. 

 "Who's your friend?" Louis asked. He was smiling, but Harry could see the hardness in his usually bright eyes.

 "This is Lysander. Lysander, this is my band mate, Louis, and his girlfriend, Eleanor." Harry said. 

 Eleanor shook hands with Lysander, but Louis just gave him a curt nod. "Nice to meet you." She said, gently nudging Louis. Louis still said nothing. She glanced at him worriedly. "Well, Harry, we'll see you later. We're kind of tired." She said, faking a yawn. She tugged on Louis' hand, practically dragging him away from the other boys.

 "I'm sorry about him."Harry said, apologetic smile on his lips.

 "What was that all about?" Eleanor said on their drive home. Louis didn't answer her, struggling with his inner thoughts.

 Harry would never cheat on him. He knew that. So why did he feel like such shit? 

 Besides, he's Louis fucking Tomlinson. Have you seen his ass? Why would Harry want to pound into cardboard like Lysander? And what the fuck kind of name is that, anyway?

 "Louis?" Eleanor said. 

 Ugh, Louis wished she hadn't spoken. Eleanor really was quite lovely. But, as cliché as this sounded, Louis started resenting her. He knew it wasn't her fault he couldn't come out, but it was getting harder and harder to enjoy being in a relationship with her when all he wanted was to be held by his Harry.

 Louis had no right to be jealous of Lysander, because Lysander and Harry were just friends. Louis, on the other hand, had an actual girlfriend who he had actual sex with. If you can call squeezing your eyes tight and thinking of Harry actual sex. It was all a ruse to keep up the act, just until they decided as a couple to come out. As promiscuous as Louis is, a girl as clever as Eleanor would know something was up if he didn't comply with all aspects of the relationship.

 "Yeah, babe, I'm fine. Just tired. I think I'll go home tonight." He said, smiling at her. 

 "But I really wanted to spend time with you. . ." She said trailing her hand down his thigh. He shuddered in disgust, but she thought it was arousal. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed across the console into his lap. The space was small, but she managed to squeeze in, pressing her body against his.

 She pressed her lips to his and forced her tongue between his lips. After a few seconds of trying not to gag at the unwelcome muscle trying to get a rouse out of his tongue, he finally pulled his face away--which was only a few centimetres because of how close she was.

 "Really, Eleanor. Not tonight." He said, gently but firmly.

 She searched his face in the darkness. "Was it something I did?" She asked quietly.

 "No, it's not you." He said with a sigh. Why are girls always so cliché and predictable? This right here is exactly why he's gay. "I'm just tired, is all. Trying to out-dance you really took its toll on me." He said lightly. She giggled and climbed out of the car, kissing him gently one last time before shutting the door. He drove away before she even started walking up the sidewalk.

 ~~~

 Once Louis pulled into the flat he shared with Harry, he went inside.

 What he found made his blood boil all over again.

 Lysander and Harry were stretched out on opposite ends of their couch, watching some action movie. 

 He slammed the door harder than necessary, startling the boys on the couch. "Hey, Hazza, I'm ho-- oh, I didn't know we were having company! I wouldn't want to interrupt. I'll just go on up to bed. Have fun with your sleep over, Harry."

 He stomped up the stairs and into the bedroom he shared with Harry. He picked up some blankets and Harry's pyjamas and placed them outside the door, slamming and locking it afterwards.

 Downstairs, Harry was smiling apologetically at Lysander. "Sorry, mate.  Mum gets a little upset when I don't ask her before inviting friends over." Harry internally cringed. He hated to make Louis seem dumb and emotional in front of people but he needed to play it off so Lysander wouldn't suspect what was really going on.

 "No problem. I'd better go before you get grounded." Lysander said, laughing along. Harry chuckled but he knew that that is probably exactly what was about to happen.

 After showing Lysander out and saying goodbye, Harry trudged upstairs.

 "Loubear? Louis?" Harry said, knocking gently.  When he didn't get an answer, he sat down outside of the door. "I just don't understand what you're so upset about. You never get upset when I hang out with the other boys."

 "What am I so upset about?" Louis yelled through the door. "This is a strange boy who we don't know and you suddenly decided to befriend him and bring him to our private flat? I trust the boys because I've known them longer than six fucking hours." 

 "But I'm not with Lysander! You know I love you!" Harry exclaimed.

 "Do? Do I know that, Harry? I don't know anything anymore!" Louis said.

 "Why can't you try to understand? I never get jealous of Eleanor! And you're actually fucking her!" Harry said, losing his patience.

 "You know its not the same thing Harry!" Louis shouted. He hated that Harry could always read his mind, hated that harry always seemed right. 

 "No, but you have no reason to be upset. I should be the one who's upset! I should be the one who left a long time ago!" 

 "If you want to leave, then go!" Louis was crying now, but he couldn't stop. "Go be happy with Lysander! The only reason I'm with Eleanor is for you! For us!" 

 Harry stopped yelling and lowered his voice to a gentle whisper. "Louis Tomlinson. You know I'm happiest when I'm with you. If I wanted to leave I would have. I hate that we have to hide and I hate that you have to be miserable. But I'm selfish, therefore I will put us both through misery as long as I have you by my side always." He took a deep breathe. "Loubear, open the door, yeah?" He said.

 Louis opened the door a crack and peeked out. Harry smiled gently at him and held his arms open. Louis needed no further instructions before he threw open the door and launched himself into Harry's arms. 

 "I hate it when we fight." Louis sniffled, burying his face in Harry's neck. 

 "My precious Louis, I promise I will never leave you, so long as you want me here." Louis said nothing, just quietly waiting for the tears to stop.

 "Do I still have to sleep on the couch? You know what it does to my back." Harry said lightly.

 Louis giggled. "Of course not. Come sleep with me. But sleep will have to wait because I reek of Eleanor and I need you to cleanse me." He said with a mischevious wink.

 Harry smiled and followed Louis into their bedroom, right where they belonged. 


End file.
